Libraries
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: Sven decides to take Eve to the library. From Train going missing to loosing Eve, is this a good decision? Rated T for Teen. slight AU


**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or libraries. I do, however, own this oneshot and the plot. So no stealing! **

**It's Mika-chan! this is my second oneshot for Black Cat. I got this idea when i was at the library yesterday. on with the deadly tale!**

"Sven, have you completely lost your mind?"

Train Heartnet, Sven Vollfied and Eve were lounging around their "Safe House" in Elsida, trying to decide what to do. The Sweepers had just finished their mission and had obtained their bounty. As the result, Train was bored. As usual.

In an attempt to do something out of the ordinary, Sven had suggested going to the library, something he figured Eve would enjoy immensely. Train, however, didn't want to go to the library in the least. He knew how much Eve loved to read and figured that she'd be there for the remainder of the day.

"No, I haven't, Train." Sven glared at his partner as he took a drag on his cigarette.

"It sounds like fun!" Eve was very happy about this decision.

"No, it doesn't!" Train exclaimed. "I can't be loud in a library!"

"Duh." Sven rolled his good eye at his partner's foolishness.

"You know I like to be loud, Sven." Train said.

"You can be quiet for a little bit." Eve said.

"Is there even a library here?" Train asked as he took a drink of milk from a glass bottle that he was holding.

"Of course there is." Sven said. "When we came here for the festival, Eve wanted to go, remember?"

"Um, no." Train said after a moment's thought.

"Go figure." Eve rolled her eyes as she started writing down a list of books she wanted, figuring that even if Train wasn't willing to go, Sven would take her anyway.

"Train, you can get a book on cats for all I care." Sven took another drag on his cigarette.

"Do they have books like that there?" Train's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Of course!" Sven exclaimed. "They have books on pretty much anything you could imagine."

"Do they have books on how to shoot people?" Train challenged the older man.

"I doubt it." Sven shook his head.

"Then they don't have everything." Train crossed his arms in front of his chest after setting the milk bottle down on the nearby coffee table.

"So are we going or not?" Eve asked Sven.

"I'll take you even if Train won't go." Sven said.

"I'll go." Train said in a boorish manner.

"Yea!" Eve jumped up and down happily.

So ten minutes later, the three were in the library. Sven had shown Eve the children's books, but she grew bored with them in a matter of minutes. So Sven decided to take her upstairs to the books for adults. While she wandered around looking for books, Sven decided that he should track down his idiot of a partner.

After wandering around the western books for a few moments, Sven came to the conclusion that Train was not in that section of the library. So the Sweeper looked around the fiction, non-fiction, the romance, the sci-fi and the biographies, but no sign of the Black Cat. Then Sven remembered something that Train had said back in the children's room. After remembering, Sven dashed down the stairs to the children's room. He was right.

Train Heartnet was sleeping in the middle of the book-shaped couches. Said couches were arranged so that it gave the impression that there was a library inside a library. And the Black Cat was curled up in a ball, sleeping peacefully on a book-couch.

Sven thought of a good way to wake up Train. He wanted to take an empty gun and shoot it in front of the younger Sweeper, but Sven realized that this could not work. There was no way that he would be allowed to bring a gun to a library, much less shoot someone. So Sven had to settle for the next best thing: slap Train around until he woke up, which was rather quickly.

"What gives, Sven?" Train whined when he was awake.

"You can't sleep in a library, Train." Sven grabbed his partner by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Eve was meandering around the adult section of the library. She had found all of the books that she wanted and was looking for Sven so they could look for Train. Suddenly, Eve remembered a book that she wanted to read: _Gone with the Wind_. She made her way over to the fiction section of the library and found the aisle that the book was said to be located. There was a very elderly librarian who was squinting at the books, trying to place books in order. She caught sight of Eve's enormous pile of books, which included _The Catcher and the Rye, Macbeth, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Moby Dick _and_ The Taming of the Shrew_.

"Aren't those books a bit old for you?" the librarian asked in a raspy voice.

"Not really." Eve said, not taking her eyes off of the row of books in search for the book she wanted.

The librarian shook her head, at what Eve didn't know, and left Eve to her search. The small girl eventually found the book she wanted, placed it on the top of her enormous pile and walked off, books in hand.

After trying to locate Sven and/or Train for about ten minutes, Eve decided that she would take a break and read one of her books. After placing her motherload of books on the floor, Eve climbed into a nearby chair and started to read _Othello_. She'd have to read until Sven and Train found her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Train and Sven were having no luck finding Eve. They had searched just about everywhere short of the roof, which Sven had decided was _not_ a good decision to make, and were getting slightly worried about the young girl.

"She's gotta be here somewhere." Train said with a yawn.

"Obviously." Sven said. "Torneo wouldn't be back for her."

"Yeah, we took care of him, didn't we?" Train said with a grin.

"So where would she be?" Sven sighed.

"Let's just look where we searched again." Train suggested. "We'll find her."

"She said that she'd come find me when she was ready." Sven said, most likely to himself.

"So we'll probably meet up with her while we look." Train said, hands behind his head in a casual manner. "Relax, Sven."

"I am relaxed." Sven said. "I'd like a cigarette right now, though…"

"You can't smoke in a library." Train said as the two made their way up the stairs and into the adult section.

So they looked through the fiction and the non-fiction, the books on monkeys and UFOs, the books on vampires and Queen Elisabeth the First, but Eve was nowhere to be seen.

"I think I know where she might be…" Sven said with a slight smile.

"Where?" Train frowned as he followed his older partner.

After walking for a few seconds, they found her. Eve was sitting on a cushioned chair, book in hand, reading.

"I thought you were going to find me when you were done?" Sven frowned when they reached the small girl.

"I couldn't find you, so I thought I'd let you find me." Eve said. "Besides, I couldn't carry all these books."

"Man, princess!" Train exclaimed when he saw the pile of books. "How many do you need?"

"You know how quickly she reads, Train." Sven said. "All right, let's get going."

Once they carried Eve's stack of books down to the reception desk and checked out, the Sweepers and Eve made their way back to the house. Eve had carted her books up to her room and had started reading another book, figuring that she could finish it in the next few hours. Sven had gone outside to have his cigarette and Train had gone to the kitchen to have a glass of milk. After his adventure at the library, now was the time to relax.

**was it really boring? i can just picture Eve in a library, though. i hope it wasn't too bad. reviews are always welcome. thanks for reading!**


End file.
